


Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by imanotaku



Series: A Love Supreme [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Nothing's gonna hurt you babyAs long as you're with me you'll be just fineNothing's gonna hurt you babyNothing's gonna take you from my side-Cigarettes after sex





	Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

Hank and Antonio laid in bed, exhausted from sex. Voight rolled to his side and stared at him. Antonio smiled, his lips bruised from kissing.

Voight smiled and leaned into his ear, "You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

A faint blush appeared on Antonio's cheeks. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Hank wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close to his chest. Antonio snuggled closer.

After a couple of minutes, he drifted to sleep. Voight stared at his peaceful face. Antonio was so beautiful. So precious. He deserved to be protected.

His mind wandered to an old memory. The night when Voight put on one of his records and made Antonio dance with him. Hank always remembered how beautiful Antonio looked. The sparkle in his eyes and the smile on his lips.

That only made him fall harder for Antonio. Voight gave him a peck on his forehead. His heart clenched.

Every time Molly's had karaoke night, he would be dragged to the stage by his boyfriend to sing 'Hell broke Luce'. Because, according to him, his voice was something else.

It felt nice to be appreciated. He learned that it was okay to have flaws and to be vulnerable. He didn't have to fake anything when they were together.

Antonio had changed him. He had turned the cold Sergeant into a compassionate man.

One more reason to adore him. One more reason to protect him.

Nothing was going to hurt his love. Nothing was going to take Antonio from his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
